El último Invierno
by muminSarita
Summary: En medio de la Guerra Mágica, Harry Potter se aparece en el cuartel solamente para reiterar sus sentimientos por Ginny, desde entonces, Neville piensa que los suyos son desleales. Nunca debió hacerse esas ilusiones. Los sentimientos de los tres se pondrán a prueba en medio de la batalla, entre montones de mortífagos y peligros.
1. Parte 1

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva Historia: Nevinny en 2 caps (o al menos yo espero que el siguiente sea el final) xD!

Espero que lo disfruten, hecho con cariño, siempre contra el tiempo y sin fines de lucro, muminSarita presenta:

 **-O-O-**

" **El último Invierno"**

 _ **Una Historia de Neville & Ginny.**_

 **-O-O-O-**

El invierno parecía ser más crudo de lo que había sido en años; justo esa noche y justo en esa hora. Estaba cayendo una tormenta, probablemente la peor de la estación, no había dejado de nevar en toda la noche y el viento rugía ferozmente contra la cabaña.

Dentro estaba apenas tibio, Neville respiraba pesadamente con la sensación de que la magia de su cuerpo se estaba drenando con cada aliento que exhalaba, le había costado un esfuerzo considerable el encender fuego en la chimenea y no estaba seguro de que su magia fuera a ser suficiente para mantenerlo vivo durante lo que quedaba de la noche.

A su lado, Ginny permanecía inconsciente, sus respiraciones estaban tornándose profundas y cada vez más lentas y su piel y labios se habían puesto azules.

-Venga, Ginny... - Neville se arrastró un poco más cerca de ella y le busco el pulso en el cuello, estaba alarmantemente lento.

La Orden había sido emboscada hacía unas horas mientras trasladaban a un grupo de nacidos de muggles a un sitio seguro. La mayoría de los prisioneros, liberados de los niveles más profundos del ministerio de magia, se hallaban en malas condiciones; ni siquiera tenía sentido darles una varita, no hubieran podido ni sostenerla. Había traidores en la escolta, Neville había tardado demasiado en descubrirlo y en medio del bosque, habían tenido que iniciar su defensa.

Ginny había enviado su patronus en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad, pero la orden aun libraba el final de una cruenta batalla en el ministerio, solo habían llegado a apoyarlos un par de magos. Y la situación se había salido de control.

De los diez nacidos de muggles que escoltaban, cuatro perdieron la vida antes del anochecer, tres de los escoltas leales que los acompañaban desaparecieron, no supieron si entre la tormenta que comenzó o entre la batalla.

Neville y Ginny habían logrado poner a salvo al resto de los refugiados, o eso creían, porque los mortífagos habían logrado seguirlos en varias ocasiones y debían evitar rebelar cualquier ubicación de la orden en medida de lo posible.

Finalmente, habían aparecido cerca de aquella cabaña, con un último mortífago todavía prendido del abrigo de Ginny. Habían logrado deshacerse de él a duras penas, los dos estaban heridos y cansados y habían consumido un montón de magia tan solo en aparecerse todas esas veces.

La tranquilidad duró poquísimo. Neville tuvo que enfrentarse unos momentos después al colapso de Ginny a su lado, quién sabe si víctima de alguna maldición o simplemente agotada; sentía sus piernas estaban entumidas por el frío y le costó horrores llegar a ella, la altura que la nieve tenía en esa parte, tampoco era de gran ayuda.

Aguantando el dolor y reuniendo toda su fuerza, Neville fue capaz de llevarla a la cabaña y murmurar los hechizos de protección sobre esta. No sabía si funcionarían, probablemente su magia no los sostendría mucho, pero los había colocado.

-Venga... -volvió a susurrar cerca de Ginny. Y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

 **-O-O-**

Hacía días que Ginny se daba cuenta.

Llevaba tantos años cerca de Neville que ya sus rutinas eran familiares para ambos. Despertar antes del amanecer para encender la radio y buscar comunicaciones, llamadas de auxilio o mensajes cifrados de los frentes en Francia y Bulgaria, trasmitir los mensajes urgentes y clasificar lo que consideraban secundario, tomar el desayuno, recibir la misión del día y en caso de que no tuvieran una particular, ir al patio y entrenar junto a los demás, sobrevivir para ver un sol más… Y así, cada día de los últimos dos años.

Y entonces Harry, Ron y Hermione habían vuelto al cuartel y anunciado que estaban muy cerca de completar la misión que Dumbledore les había dado.

Harry se había acercado a Ginny esa noche y le había comunicado su añoranza por ella, no podía llevarla con él para el final, pero definitivamente la había estado extrañando y se mantenía firme en su intención de protegerla a toda costa. Se fueron antes del amanecer siguiente.

Y todo cambió.

Después de esa noche, Neville había estado callado, de alguna forma distante de ella a pesar de que seguían haciendo casi todos sus días juntos. Claro que Ginny se había dado cuenta: después de esa noche, Neville era más un guardaespaldas que un compañero para ella.

Y Ginny odió rápidamente la nueva situación, extrañaba la sensación de que tenía un amigo verdadero con el cual enfrentarse a la guerra.

Ella le había regalado una rima a Neville en pergamino en su último cumpleaños y le encantaba verla enmarcada sobre la cabecera de su amigo. Un regalo algo desesperado, acorde a los tiempos de escasez que corrían debido a la guerra y aun así, Neville lo atesoraba.

-Creo que tendré que quitarla- mencionó un día al notar la atenta mirada de Ginny puesta en el marco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - el rojo había acudido rápidamente a las mejillas de ella, - ya sé que no es la gran cosa, pero...

-No es por eso -Neville rehuyó la mirada.- Me sigue encantando, pero probablemente no fue adecuado ponerla ahí.

-¿Por qué? - Ginny insistió, aunque su voz bajo considerablemente de volumen.

-Escucha, Ginny, he estado actuando de forma desleal. Pero ya no lo haré, te lo prometo.

-Nevs, no entiendo ¿desleal?

-Me enamoré de ti, perdóname. Espero que Harry y tu puedan perdonarme.

Hacía días que Ginny había notado ese cambio de actitud en Neville, pero no había visto venir la razón.

 **-O-O-**

El dolor le hizo recuperar el sentido de golpe. Era increíble y parecía provenir de cada uno de sus huesos y multiplicarse en cada músculo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantar un poco la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor: estaba tendida en medio de una habitación, frente a ella, la chimenea se mantenía apenas encendida, la llama en ella languidecía cada segundo, pero la habitación se mantenía tibia. A su lado, los cabellos rubios y rizados de Neville le trajeron algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior ¿si era la noche anterior? Ya no lo sabía, las ventanas del lugar estaban aseguradas.

Ginny estuvo a punto de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la almohada hasta que se hizo consciente de que se trataba de una, que estaba cubierta por una manta y que su abrigo mojado colgaba de un rincón junto al de Neville.

-Gracias... -le dijo con la mejor voz que consiguió y se atrevió a extender una mano para apartarle el cabello del rostro. Descubrió que tenía fiebre. -¿Nevs?

Sus párpados se abrieron de forma abrupta hacia ella, se sentó inmediatamente en la cama y la miro con expresión de susto.

-No quería, Ginny, yo... Tenías hipotermia y... Solo quería salvarte.

Ginny llevaba solo la ropa interior, pero se fijó hasta ese momento. Sus ropas colgaban por ahí, empapadas, seguramente Neville no había querido desperdiciar energía en secarlas. Entendía. Trató de sonreír en medio del dolor que sentía.

-Ya. Está bien.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, ella al fin se dejó vencer por el dolor y se recostó y él lo hizo frente a ella.

-Todo el cuerpo me duele- informó ella tratando de que la voz no le saliera muy lastimosa. -Y tú tienes fiebre.

-No me siento mal -respondió él, aunque no logró ocultar el escalofrío que lo recorrió.  
-¿Fue por mí?

-No- Neville se cubrió con la manta hasta la barbilla sin dejar de mirarla fijamente -. Mi magia está recuperándose, es normal que me de fiebre.  
-¿Te ha pasado antes?

-No me había sucedido desde que cambié a esta varita. Cuando usaba la de mi padre, se consumía más magia en cada hechizo, supongo. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No en realidad. ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

-No estoy seguro, uno o dos días. Estuvimos algo inconscientes al principio-, trató de sonreír.

-Gracias, Nevs - Ginny se acercó a él y extendió sus brazos tratando de rodear su nuca. -Gracias a ti viviremos.

Neville se estremeció con su toque, no había logrado acercase suficiente para abrazarlo, pero la intención había sido clara.

-Discúlpame -no he logrado desaparecerme aun, ni siquiera avisar a tu familia.

-También entiendo.

Ginny cerró los ojos y antes de que se diera cuenta de otra cosa, estaba despertando otra vez.

Neville ya no estaba recostado a su lado, las protecciones en las ventanas habían sido retiradas y se veía nieve y cielo nocturno afuera. Un aroma a hierbas inundaba la habitación y Ginny se dio cuenta que el dolor había disminuido un poco.

-Poción revitalizante... -murmuró agradecida distinguiendo el aroma que había sido suficiente para mitigar sus molestias.

-Ojalá -Neville llevaba un vaso en la mano cuando se acercó a ella, hay algunos ingredientes aquí, pero no todos los necesarios, la he preparado yo y además he usado una olla en lugar de un caldero, así que nombrémosla solo "revi"-. Los dos sonrieron. -¿cena? -preguntó una vez que Ginny se bebió el líquido.

-¿Había comida también?

Neville se alzó de hombros. -Esta cabaña debe pertenecerle a un cazador, la ocupa por temporadas y deja conservas... No esperes mucho.

Él ya iba a darse la vuelta cuando Ginny lo atrapó de la cintura. -Gracias- le volvió a decir.

-Lamento no haber sido más fuerte - respondió él, notablemente apenado -y por no haber podido llevarte donde la orden desde el inicio. Pudiste morir y yo...  
-Pero no, Neville. Estoy aquí y es gracias a ti.

-Pero tu familia no lo sabe, quién sabe lo que estarán pensando.

-Seguro saben que si estoy contigo, estoy bien.

-En la mañana probaremos lo del patronus, ¿de acuerdo? -turbado, Neville se alejó lentamente de ella hasta colocarse a un paso largo.

-Aún me duele todo, no sé si resultará.

-Pero sigue siendo mejor que tratar de desaparecer y quedarnos escindidos por ahí.

Ginny dirigió su mirada al techo de la cabaña y asintió desganada. -Está bien.

 **-O-O-**

Después de la declaración de Neville, Ginny se había sentido tentada en más de una ocasión a sujetarlo por la barbilla y obligarlo a mirarla. Neville no había querido hablar mucho con ella después de eso, aunque estaba cerca, aunque la acompañara, hablaba muy poco y le esquivaba la mirada.

"Mírame, al menos mírame, por favor" Era ya un pensamiento recurrente cuando practicaba hechizos con los muñecos-mortífagos en el cuartel o cuando tenía tiempo de ayudar a su madre sirviendo la comida y le acercaba el plato a él.

El chico se mostraba todo lo impasible que podía. Y en efecto, había quitado el pergamino enmarcado de su cabecera. Había notado el rostro triste de Ginny con tal acto, había querido decirle que no era por ella, que amaba su rima forzada, su letra pequeña y redondita, que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo al imaginarla componiendo palabras para él... Que estaba tan enamorado del regalo como de ella; pero no podía, no debía.

No debió nunca si quiera fijarse en ella, se lo repetía cada noche desde la aparición del trío: Ginny no iba a corresponderle jamás porque estaba enamorada de Harry Potter y Harry de ella, cuando él volviera, cuando todo estuviera arreglado en el mundo mágico, el héroe volvería por ella; Neville solo sería "Nevs, su amigo" y tendría que mirar en silencio a la chica que amaba, ser feliz con otro.

Mejor no hacerse más ilusiones, mejor hacer lo posible por enterrar aquel sentimiento absurdo cuanto antes.

 **-O-O-**

Ginny no podía hacer mucho más que contemplar el exterior a través de la ventana cada vez que despertaba, a veces se trataba de cielos oscuros, llenos de estrellas y a veces de nuevas nevadas, no había demasiada luz de sol, pero agradecía estar caliente y cerca del fuego que se avivaba cada vez que lo miraba, signo de que Neville se recuperaba y podía ya mantenerlo sin problemas.

-¿Lista para pedir ayuda? -preguntó él en algún momento.

Ginny giró hacia la ventana, estaba nevando de nuevo y soplaba un viento tremendo, Neville había asegurado de nuevo las ventanas y ya no se veía más que madera sobre ellas.

-No.

Neville negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Ginny antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra.

-Aquí estas de nuevo conmigo -sollozó acercándose a él-, sé que te pongo en peligro, que se acaban las provisiones, pero en el cuartel, vas a volver a alejarte de mí.

Neville se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se restregó la cara, la miró con la más grande confusión en su rostro, repitió el gesto al menos tres veces y luego trató de sentarse un poco más lejos de ella.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -dijo con un tono que recordaba al de alguien que sale del agua después de largo rato sin aire-, Ginny, te lo pido, intenta el patronus, sácanos de aquí...

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Lo siento- Ginny se secó el rostro con cierto enojo, no quería llorar, no quería rogar por la atención de Neville. Pero tampoco lo quería lejos de ella-. Yo... Lo siento. Lo haré.

Salió de la cama, llevaba prendas térmicas que solía usar debajo de la ropa en esa época del año, comenzó a buscar las botas y suéteres por la cabaña. Ya todo estaba seco. A pesar de lo triste y molesta que estaba, el hermoso potro plateado brotó de su varita sin demasiados problemas.

-Y ahora esperar...

-Y ahora esperar.

-Gracias por todo, Nevs.

El chico asintió, antes de que se diera cuenta, Ginny lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, -gracias por todo- repitió.

Cada músculo de los brazos de Neville parecía dolerle cuando puso las manos entre los dos y la hizo retroceder.

-Ginny, te lo suplico... -susurró, su voz era otra vez la de alguien que se ahoga.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? No entiendo...

-Te amo - Ginny se alejó el paso que las manos de Neville sugerían, sus ojos se encontraron. -Te amo. Y no está bien. No debo. Por favor no hagas esto. No estés cerca de mí... Te lo suplico, yo... Tengo que alejarme. Quiero alejarme. Estos días... No tienes idea de lo que han significado, pero no puedo, no puedo estar cerca de ti o yo...

-O tu qué.

Despacio, Ginny volvió a acercarse ese paso, tres pasos más pequeños le fueron necesarios.

-Tú... ¿Qué?

-Te lo pido...

Ginny se dejó caer en su pecho, él era mucho más alto. Volvió a rodearle la cintura y él respondió volviendo a hacer una palanca suave con las manos.

-Ginny...

Sus labios rozaron el cuello de él, era lo más que alcanzaba, aun parada de puntitas.

-Te lo pido...

-No. No. ¡Yo te lo pido! - Ginny había dejado de llorar, su voz sonaba determinada. -No te alejes de mí.

Eso era mucho más de lo que Neville se había juzgado capaz de resistir. Apretaba los dientes y seguía negando con la cabeza, pero los brazos ya le caían rendidos a los lados del cuerpo, a la espera de lo que decidiera hacer.

-Acabo de decirte que te amo... -le recordó agónico.

-Y yo acabo de decirte que no te alejes de mí.

-Debo hacerlo, Ginny -una de sus manos le levantó el rostro por la barbilla para que lo mirara -, Harry te ama también y espera a su regreso encont...

-¡Pero yo no!

Ginny se hizo atrás de pronto por su voluntad, como si repentinamente el suéter de Neville tuviera pinchos. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?

-Yo no... -murmuro para sí misma ¿cuánto tiempo se suponía que debía esperarlo? ¿Y cuál era el acuerdo? ¿Acaso no habían terminado antes de que Harry se marchara? -Neville - su rostro reflejaba sorpresa cuando se volvió a él -yo... ¿Crees qué, acaso... Sin darme cuenta... Haya dejado de esperarlo?

A los dos les temblaron los labios la siguiente vez que sus ojos se encontraron. Era difícil saber quién estaba más aturdido y ninguno encontraba palabras.

Justo en ese momento, un patronus con forma de lechuza apareció "estamos en camino" le oyeron decir.

Pues bien, no quedaba más que esperar. Ginny se ciñó el abrigo, se puso sus guantes y fue a sentarse a la orilla de la cama, ¿qué más podía hacer? Neville fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarla, plantado en su sitio.

-Al volver al cuartel, Neville... Quédate conmigo -dijo desde su asiento Ginny, quién sabía sí como orden o como petición.

 **-O-O-**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **-O-O-O-O-**

 _Continuará..._

 **-O-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D Espero que les haya gustado y que la situación les parezca factible ;) nos leemos pronto para el desenlace.

¡Feliz 2017!

 **:D Sary ;)**


	2. Parte 2

¡Hola! Estoy de regreso para contarles que soy un fracaso en las historias cortas y que entonces este Nevinny se extendió a 3 partes (por ahora xD).

Este capítulo fue extendiéndose a medida que avanzaban las escenas y no tuve corazón para resumirlo, me parecía que quedaba incompleto cuando trataba de editarlo y preferí llevarlo a una tercera parte a la sensación de hechos precipitados e incompletos. Disculpen desde ahora.

A pesar de todo, espero que disfruten este capítulo, hecho con cariño, como siempre.

 **-O-O-**

" **El último Invierno"** _ **Una Historia de Neville & Ginny.**_

 _ **Parte 2.**_

 **-O-O-O-**

-Al volver al cuartel, Neville... Quédate conmigo -dijo desde su asiento Ginny, quién sabía sí como orden o como petición.

Del exterior comenzó a llegar el sonido de voces y nieve moviéndose, pisadas probablemente. Pero las voces no les parecían nada familiares.

Por la ventana, Ginny alcanzó a distinguir a uno de los escoltas que los habían traicionado.

-¡No puede ser! -susurró mirando a Neville alarmada-. ¿Crees que puede vernos?

Pegándose completamente al muro, Neville se acercó a la ventana. –Por su expresión, lo dudo. Sabe que estamos cerca, pero la barrera…

-La Orden también está en camino – a ellos sí los verá.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Ginny ¿lo enfrentamos?

-Esperemos solo un poco. A ver sí está solo, no quisiera que nos emboscaran de nuevo-. Ginny se llevó las manos a las rodillas y las apretó un poco, el dolor volvía a estar ahí.

-¿Estás bien? –Neville se acercó a ella, la expresión de dolor mal disimulada no le pasaba desapercibida a él.

-Sí. Pero pronto el dolor va a dejarme tirada de nuevo ¡mejor salimos!

No fue algo de lo que hablaran, ni siquiera intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Neville abriera la puerta de la cabaña y luego le tomara la mano. Pero fue justo así como salieron al exterior: en una mano la varita y las otras entrelazadas, fuertemente, como sí toda la vida dependiera de ello.

Neville invocó un escudo mágico y Ginny una espada vinculada a la mano que Neville le sostenía, un seguro por si alguien estaba demasiado cerca de ellos.

El mismo patronus con forma de lechuza que habían visto antes llegó hasta ellos "Problemas. Pronto los buscaremos". Pues bien, habría que luchar hasta entonces.

Neville agradeció mentalmente que Ginny estuviera sujetándolo tan fuerte, parecía la única forma de controlar sus emociones en ese momento.

Tres magos encapuchados salieron a su encuentro y los intercambios de maldiciones comenzaron sin palabras de por medio. Neville puso su espalda cerca de la de Ginny sin soltar su mano para protegerla e hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por darle suficiente magia al hechizo del escudo.

Dos de los encapuchados fueron blancos fáciles, probablemente acababan de reclutarlos. El otro en cambio, el que había estado con su escolta unos días antes, era hábil tanto con la magia como en sus movimientos. Además, parecía completamente dispuesto a matarlos. No eran rehenes valiosos.

-¿Hay posibilidades de desaparecernos? -preguntó Ginny cuando el dolor en sus huesos fue aumentando – Pronto ya no voy a poder moverme – susurró tratando de que el mortífago no notara su debilidad.

-¡Ginny! -Neville apenas y podía mantener los hechizos defensivos y lanzar maldiciones ¿a qué hora se pondría a recuperar magia suficiente para desaparecerlos a los dos? -¡Aguanta, te salvaré!

Ginny quiso confiar en él, respiró profundo, mientras escudriñaba a su alrededor en busca de su atacante, que acababa de desaparecer.

"¡Avada Ke…!"

Ginny los había desaparecido apenas a tiempo y no muy lejos de allí, su magia no había dado para llegar a casa. Seguían en el bosque, muy probablemente perdidos.

Neville miró a su alrededor sorprendido.

-¿Dónde…?- fue a preguntar, pero la mano que Ginny tenía en su poder lo apremió.

-¡Corre antes de que nos siga! ¡Vamos!

Neville hubiera querido escuchar su consejo, pero la altura de la nieve en esa parte del bosque hacía realmente difícil avanzar. A duras penas alcanzaron un grupo de árboles cuyas anchas raíces sobresalían de la nieve y al menos pudieron sacar los pies del hielo.

-¡Lo siento, Nevs! -Ginny estaba casi sin aliento y su rostro era pura angustia. -Lo siento… lo empeoré, lo siento.

Neville puso en seguida una de sus manos sobre la boca de ella, lo cual, de ser posible, aumentó la angustia de Ginny.

-Calla, lo siento… -lentamente, Neville retiró la mano de su rostro, sus guantes estaban empapados.

-Creí que habías escuchado algo -Ginny fue lo suficientemente prudente para bajar el tono de su voz esa vez.

-Sólo no quería que te culparas por salvarnos.

-Pero no lo logré, creí que al menos nos sacaría de este maldito bosque.

Neville volvió a poner las manos sobre el rostro de ella. -Nos salvaste -zanjó.

Ambos se tomaron unos segundos para descansar sus espaldas en el tronco de un alto pino, y secarse lo que pudieron con ayuda de sus varitas. Aquello era un gasto de magia y lo sabían, pero también sabían que se agotarían más rápido si volvían a estar hipotérmicos.

-¿Y si lo intentamos juntos? – propuso la pelirroja – lo de aparecernos: si en lugar de seguirnos de forma circunstancial ¿tratamos juntos?

Neville se desenguantó y le ofreció su varita. -Es arriesgado… -murmuró dubitativo.

Se tomaron otro momento para recargar sus espaldas del tronco y tomar aire. El cuerpo de Ginny resintió el bajón de adrenalina recordándole con dolor lo dañado que se encontraba. Por más que trató de mantener la compostura, acabó tendiendo un brazo al tronco del pino y el otro al hombro de Neville.

-Vamos a tener que intentarlo- concluyó él apenas comprendió su situación.

-Ok -convino Ginny ya sin voz, la mandíbula había empezado a temblarle y no por el frío, sino por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no chillar de dolor.

Neville se quitó rápidamente los guantes y le quito los suyos también a Ginny, ambos tenían los dedos enrojecidos y agarrotados, pero hicieron un esfuerzo por entrelazarlos. El rostro de Neville reflejaba total preocupación por ella, su expresión era cada vez más tensa: su dolor empeoraba. El joven la hizo apoyar la cabeza en su cuerpo mientras se concentraba en sacarlos del bosque.

-Ahora -alcanzó a decir ella y ambos movieron sus varitas mientras se sujetaban fuertemente la otra mano.

 **-O-O-**

Ginny escuchó el crepitar del fuego y notó el calor y la manta a su alrededor. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró, como en una especie de dejavú, con los cabellos rizados de Neville, que dormía dándole la espalda y por fuera de la manta.

-Nevs -lo llamó.

-¡Ginny! -Neville se incorporó en seguida, con su rostro repentinamente iluminado.

-¿Dónde…?

-En la Madriguera -el joven rodó los ojos-, o lo que queda de ella.

Al incorporarse, Ginny notó un aroma familiar y el recuerdo de cuando habían decidido aparecerse ahí, fue tomando forma.

Alrededor suyo la casa estaba en ruinas, prácticamente reducida a un montón de carbón desde el último ataque, cuando los Weasley tuvieron que abandonarla definitivamente.

-La cocina… -murmuró contemplando la estufa donde el fuego estaba encendido y sobre ella, los restos de un techo que dejaba entrever estrellas, era noche cerrada.

-Había unas cuantas cosas útiles -apuntó Neville y ya que estaba de pie, se puso a remover alguna cosa de su mochila.

-Me lo imagino -Ginny se abrazó con la manta alrededor- ¿Alguna poción útil?

Neville le sonrió. -Algunas cosas, supongo que de los gemelos, han sido especialmente útiles.

Ginny examinó sus heridas encontrándolas cubiertas por alguna pomada de aroma a cera del oído y una risita se escapó de ella al recordar cuando los gemelos demostraban aquel brillante producto analgésico y antiinflamatorio. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-Esto explica por qué el dolor me ha dejado un poco…

Neville había seguido todo ese tiempo junto al improvisado lecho sobre el que Ginny estaba tendida, la sonrisa se le fue borrando del rostro y la siguiente vez que habló, fue con toda seriedad.

-Logramos poner a salvo a seis personas.

-Merlín, casi lo había olvidado... -la voz de Ginny fue baja y plana, apenas articulada, usar demasiados músculos para respirar o levantar el volumen le resultaba un poco doloroso aún. -Es terrible.

-Los traidores hubieran matado a todos de no haber sido por ti.

-O por ti. Al menos algunos lo lograron.

-Ginny, tenemos órdenes de ir a Londres en cuanto nos sea posible. Harry, Ron y Hermione han convocado a todos, parece ser que hay algo en el Ministerio que necesitan.

-¿Y se supone que los demás llegamos allí solo así?

-En el cuartel ya estaban alistándose cuando logré comunicarme.

-¿Les dijiste que yo estaba inconsciente? -Neville asintió - ¿Les dijiste que nos estábamos muriendo?

-Sí.

-¿Les dijiste dónde estamos?

-Sí.

-Ya veo, Harry se desaparece por meses y vuelve para convocar a todos… y quien no está, simplemente se queda a la deriva.

-Vamos, Ginny. Seguro que no querían… los acontecimientos de ahora…

-No trates de confortarme con mentiras, Nevs.

-No lo haría.

Ginny miró hacia el techo-cielo que tenían encima tratando de calcular la hora ¿cuántas horas faltarían para el nuevo asalto del Ministerio? ¿y para el amanecer?

-Hace días que estuvimos en el Ministerio para sacar a los rehenes. Y ni Harry, ni mi hermano, ni Hermione vinieron en nuestra ayuda… y ahora necesitan quién sabe qué de allí y todos tenemos que acudir. Ya veo.

-Yo también lo pensé -Neville había vuelto a rodar los ojos, aun así, no perdió la postura seria-. Pero tenemos un deber para con el resto de los magos, ¿no?

-Sí, para con el resto, sí – Ginny se alzó de hombros y aprovechó para estirar sus brazos y comprobar que dolían menos-, supongo.

Neville se acercó por fin a ella y con media sonrisa le extendió una de las pociones que los gemelos habían escondido.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedes levantarte?

Ginny salió del improvisado lecho con lentitud, asistida por la mano extendida de Neville; se tocó los hombros, los codos y las rodillas una vez que estuvo de pie. Se sentía mortalmente cansada, pero en realidad, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba mal.

\- ¿A qué hora debemos irnos?

-Alguien nos avisará cuando en el cuartel estén listos. ¿Estás mejor?

-Algo así.

-Sí quieres, vamos al cuartel ahora… que te vea un medimago al menos.

-Creo que, después de todo, no tengo muchas ganas de ver a la gente del cuartel. Quedémonos aquí.

-No digas eso, Ginny. Tu familia esta…

-Están dispuestos a dejarme morir sola en el bosque mientras ellos esperan a que Harry truene los dedos pidiendo su apoyo. Quedémonos aquí- insistió-. Sólo hasta que nos avisen, odiaría perderme la batalla.

-Quiero que te cuides, Ginny. Por favor.

Ginny sonrió sintiendo el calor crecer en su pecho y en la boca de su estómago. Hacía muchas misiones que ella y Neville no hacían aquel intercambio ritual de recomendaciones.

Realmente había extrañado esa cercanía con él.

-Y tú también, Nevs. Vive por mí.

-Es en serio, Ginny.

-Siempre lo ha sido.

-No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no estés…

Ginny no pudo, o no quiso, reprimir más las ganas de acercarse a Neville. Hace dos años que salían en misiones juntos y no era la primera vez que se encontraban en aprietos en ellas. Pero esa vez se sentía distinto, Ginny lo sabía, que algo había cambiado. O que estaba a punto de cambiar.

Y no le importaba.

Los brazos de Neville no la rechazaron, habían perdido la voluntad para hacerlo. En cambio, su pecho le dio la bienvenida, con su respiración tranquila, profunda y contrastada con el desenfrenado latido de su corazón; como al final de tantas misiones.

Aunque un tanto distinto, porque no había llegado el final de la misión. No era un abrazo de felicitación.

Los labios de Neville le acariciaron suavemente la frente y el nacimiento del pelo, y sus manos se aferraron a Ginny como siempre habían querido hacerlo. Siempre.

-Voy a estar cuidándote, Nevs… como siempre- Ginny abrió la boca como si fuera a seguir hablando, pero de pronto se quedó sin respiración cuando sus ojos encontraron con los de Neville otra vez.

Y entonces a él, como a ella, dejo de importarle.

Todo se había reducido a los ojos del otro.

Sus ojos y las llamas. Y las llamas en sus ojos.

¿Y sí el encuentro en el ministerio era tan decisivo como había dicho Harry a los del cuartel?

¿Y sí el siguiente amanecer fuera el último?

¿Y sí no fuera a mirar esos ojos en llamas otra vez?

Él la besó, sin ceremonia, sin darle más oportunidades de alejarse.

Y ella se aferró a ese beso, a la respiración de Neville que ahora estaba descontrolada, a su rostro. A él.

Él era todo lo que ella tenía de verdad. Incondicional y verdadero.

Y ella era tan suya como sus rizos rebeldes. Desde antes de esa noche, desde la primera vez que ensayaron para el baile, desde la primera sonrisa tonta que ella le había visto por su causa, hacía más de un lustro.

Tal vez les iban a cortar el cuello por la mañana, tal vez al fin iba a terminarse la guerra, tal vez aún quedaran posibilidades de que ganaran. Tal vez de alguna forma, Neville y Ginny ya habían ganado.

Ninguno se contuvo ya. Se fundieron en su beso como dos desesperados, apenas capaces de respirar, o de pensar, o de hacer otra cosa en esos momentos que no fuera besar al otro.

Ginny dejó caer la frazada sin pensarlo, la ropa que llevaba estaba deteriorada después de todos esos días expuesta, pero a la luz del fuego detrás de ellos, Neville aún la vio como la más hermosa mujer que había conocido. Cohibido, dejó que ella le sacara el suéter por encima de la cabeza, estaba consciente de que no poseía el cuerpo de un héroe o una escultura y aun así, la llama en los ojos de la pelirroja ardió con toda su intensidad y lo besó con mucha más pasión que antes mientras sus dedos le iban palpando las cicatrices en la espalda.

-Tantas batallas… -susurró ella sobre su pecho, no menos lleno de pálidas cicatrices.

-Ginny… -jadeó él- estas nerviosa por todo lo que está pasando, quizá no debiéramos.

La pelirroja respondió con un resoplido, mientras se separaba un poco de Neville para sacarse la ropa ella misma.

-Te equivocas, no es por eso.

Neville la contempló, ya casi desnuda en ese momento. A esa criatura pequeña y perfecta que tenía delante, la chica fuerte y valiente con quien había pasado la mayor parte de sus días, desde su entrenamiento apenas la Guerra alcanzó al colegio y a lo largo de cada misión. A la que había admirado, a la que ha querido proteger mientras se sabía también protegido por ella: Ginevra.

Ginny, la que estaba de nuevo acercándose de él y retomando la labor de besarlo.

En medio de las ruinas de su casa, en aquella noche que, para otros, era pura tensión, de pronto ella, como un pequeño paraíso a mitad de un infierno.

-Y sí debemos – afirmó sin temblor en la voz. Y arqueó su cuerpo hacía él.

-¿Estas segura?

Por toda respuesta, Ginny se sacó el top deportivo. Y el cuerpo de Neville respondió. Y todo él se estremeció cuando Ginny dejó de besar su boca y empezó a bajar por su cuello.

Aunque él siguió un poco cohibido, Ginny lo encontró perfecto. Se deleitó acariciando los músculos de sus brazos y su fuerte torso y fue feliz aferrándose a su cadera.

Y Neville al final, simplemente se dejó guiar por ella.

-Yo… -susurró ya acostado a un lado de ella, exhausto y condenadamente feliz. Feliz como jamás antes en su vida -. Ginny… siempre… es que yo…

Ya le había dicho que la amaba días antes, así que ya no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Yo también te amo -respondió ella, y supo que era verdad. Que era lo que había estado sintiendo por todo ese tiempo. Y que se merecían ese momento.

Por si acaso. Por sí al amanecer acababa el mundo, tendrían por siempre ese momento.

 **-O-O-** **  
** **-O-O-O-**

 **-O-O-O-O-**

 **-O-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D Espero que les haya gustado y que me disculpen por seguir retrasando el final, pero según yo, Neville y Ginny se merecían su momento. xD

 **¡Sean felices!**

 **:D Sary ;)**


	3. Parte 3

¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con el final de la historia (ahora sí es el fin), espero que lo disfruten.

 **-O-O-**

 **Capítulo 3.**

El fin del mundo no inició sino hasta entrada la tarde, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron presencia en el ministerio de magia. Quedaban pocos mortífagos ocultos allí, la mayoría había huido, sido capturado o herido en los días anteriores, cuando el rescate de nacidos de muggles había comenzado.

Sin embargo, al llegar el trío que llevaba años prófugo, fue cuestión de tiempo para que aquello hirviera de combatientes y desde luego, para que llegara el Señor Oscuro.

Neville y Ginny aparecieron en Londres cerca del mediodía, estaba cayendo una horrible tormenta de agua nieve y el frío calaba. Apenas aparecer, echaron en falta el calor de su fuego en la Madriguera.

-¡Qué clima dramático! -apuntó Ginny localizando a sus padres, que se hallaban apostados muy cerca de la entrada de visitantes.

-¡Ginny, cielo! -Molly la abrazó con fuerza cuando la vio -No sé si debas estar aquí, te ves tan cansada.

-Estaré bien, mamá. Y sí este es el final, no quiero perdérmelo.

Arthur por su parte, abrazó a ambos y agradeció a Neville haber cuidado de Ginny hasta ese momento, tras asegurarle el joven que ambos se cuidarían en ese capítulo también, los cuatro buscaron posiciones propicias para vigilar y atacar en caso necesario.

Neville hizo un pequeño patrullaje en las manzanas aledañas a las entradas al ministerio, no estaba seguro de sí alguien había evacuado a los muggles, pero a diferencia de su última visita al lugar, las calles se encontraban vacías.

Volvió a donde Ginny se había ocultado, compartieron un café demasiado aguado y comieron unas cuantas galletas. Ella lo besó justo en el momento que las primeras explosiones, producidas bajo tierra empezaron a cimbrar el suelo sobre el que se encontraban.

"Quiero que te cuides."

"Quiero que vivas, por mí."

Ginny volvió a besar a Neville, con las manos sobre las orejas de él se aseguró de que la mirara cuando se separaron.

"Por nosotros."

Durante la batalla, en aquel día de todo o nada, se mantuvieron juntos todo lo que pudieron. Al inicio moviéndose entre los puntos ciegos de los mortífagos, progresivamente atacándolos de frente y conforme la tarde fue cayendo y dando paso a la noche, prácticamente a quemarropa.

Para cuando el reloj del ministerio tocó la media noche, ambos grupos de combatientes se habían reducido considerablemente. Neville había sido elegido por Harry para comunicarle algún importante mensaje y Ginny se había reunido con lo que quedaba del escuadrón al que pertenecía.

Había más gente de la que esperaba: magos que habían estado ocultos o prisioneros estaban ahí, unos cuantos extranjeros también se había unido y las filas de la Orden del Fénix sumadas a los aurores del ministerio, de pronto lucían como un verdadero ejército.

Ginny distinguió a varios de sus compañeros de colegio, como las hermanas Patil a quienes sus padres habían sacado de Hogwarts antes de que la gran batalla del 98 tuviera lugar; habían estado lejos de Inglaterra en esos malos años y se les notaba. A Ginny, que todos los días miraba su rostro pálido y ojeroso, le parecía que, en ellas, con sus pieles brillantes y perfectas, esos años no habían pasado. Al mirarlas, una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho, menos mal que habían ido a ayudar.

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny, qué alivio verte! – la voz de Luna, que ya la envolvía en su abrazo le llenó los oídos. -¡Qué alivio!

Estaban todos apostados frente a la gran fuente del vestíbulo, a su espalda, Harry y Neville hablaban de alguna cosa vital en una pequeña oficina. De Ron y Hermione no sabía mucho.

Toda la fila delantera sostenía hechizos de protección lo cual permitía por un lado atender a los heridos y por el otro, que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro rematara a sus caídos.

Harry y Neville salieron de la oficina en poco tiempo. El primero, con la varita desenfundada, el segundo con la espada de Gryffindor. Aquella espada.

 **-O-O-**

 _Hacía poco que la Guerra había dado comienzo formalmente; Harry, Ron y Hermione habían huido de la boda de Bill y Fleur y no se sabía gran cosa de ellos. Hogwarts y el ministerio de magia habían sucumbido ante mortífagos y todo estaba bajo su control._

 _Neville, Luna y Ginny trataban de hacer funcionar los galeones de Hermione para poder reunir al Ejército de Dumbledore y hacer resistencia desde dentro del colegio._

 _Lo cierto, era que ninguno tenía el carisma de Harry y Ron, o la inteligencia de Hermione. Ginny era popular entre los chicos, pero eso era por su físico, no tenía muchas amigas y mucho menos tenía idea de lo que les dirían a los estudiantes que lograran reunir. Sabían que Harry necesitaba la espada de Gryffindor ¿Por qué ora razón Dumbledore se preocuparía por dársela en testamento? y los tres estaban dispuestos a todo por obtenerla, pero en realidad no tenían un verdadero plan._

 _Al final, cuando Luna descifró el encantamiento de los galeones y convocó a una reunión en Cabeza de Puerco, Ginny sacó la voz de algún sitio y explicó lo mejor que pudo la situación: el precario plan, sus peligros y la forma de resistencia que entre los tres habían planeado por algún tiempo. Para su propia sorpresa, todos los anteriores miembros del ED reafirmaron su interés por establecer aquella resistencia._

 _El hecho de que Snape los capturara robando aquella espada puso a prueba las lealtades de todos, esta vez no había una Marietta o una Cho en el grupo: todos mantuvieron un silencio hermético, solamente Ginny, Luna y Neville fueron castigados y de forma muy leve para el tamaño de la falta, desde entonces, los tres dudaron un poco de su director._

 _Recibieron otros castigos y por otras razones a manos de los profesores-mortífagos, pero ninguno más del director Snape._

 _Muchas noches, durante todos aquellos años, Ginny le había dado vueltas al día en que habían intentado robar la espada: a la entereza de Neville que pudo haber escapado, pero se había resistido a dejarla a ella atrás, al cómo a pesar de la tortura que habían intentado los Carrow, no le habían arrancado una sola palabra… a la fe que había depositado en general en ella y en su plan no muy bien fundamentado._

 _¿Quién diría que tendrían que pasar todos aquellos años para que Neville pudiera sostener aquella espada?_

 **-O-O-**

Apenas verlos aparecer detrás de las filas de la Orden, Voldemort dejó claro su poco interés en el resto de quienes participaban en aquella batalla cuando cruzó tranquilamente el muro de hechizos que pretendían detenerlo.

-Criaturas insignificantes… de magia insignificante –murmuró – entreguen a Harry Potter, y vivan un día más.

No hizo falta que nadie vociferara o que se pusiera delante de Harry como aquella noche en que Hogwarts había caído definitivamente en manos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. El niño que vivió estaba listo, se había hecho hombre y se había enfrentado a Voldemort las veces suficientes en su vida para estar listo.

Mientras Harry y Neville avanzaban con paso firme entre la multitud, a Ginny le pareció que todo el resto se detenía. Una pesada respiración después, el mundo parecía otro: Neville le había mirado y dibujado con sus labios aquel "vive por mi" que conocía tan bien, a fuerza de haberlo visto en tantas otras batallas. Harry en cambio, le había acariciado una mano de refilón.

Los dos seguían andando a través de la multitud de magos aliados mientras todos ellos levantaban sus varitas a sabiendas de que aquella Guerra estaba de alguna forma, a punto de terminar… y ojalá que fuera en su favor.

En el centro del vestíbulo, el intercambio de maldiciones entre Lord Voldemort y Harry comenzó y la mayoría de las personas dejaron de prestar atención a Neville.

Ginny en cambio, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima: Neville se estaba enfrentando a la serpiente que Lord Voldemort acababa de perder de vista debido a que su varita y la de Harry se encontraban conectadas. No lo dudó más y corrió hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Se dio cuenta de que sabía lo que era esa criatura, aunque no tuviera un nombre para esa capacidad de Voldemort de separar su alma y ocultarla; la cercanía de Nagini se sentía pesada como aquel diario que había tenido y algo en los ojos de la serpiente también parecía haberla reconocido.

Ginny hubiera querido poder detener la hecatombe que aquella mirada de serpiente le había ocasionado, pero parecía tener poder hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, como la maldición del diario, como una enfermedad sin cura posible.

La voz de Tom le llenaba los oídos, todo su cuerpo parecía envuelto por la lengua de la serpiente. La reconocía. Aunque ya no fuera la chiquilla tonta que casi asesinó, Ginny aún no sabía cómo cerrar su mente al señor oscuro.

Prácticamente le sirvió de cebo al muchacho, cuando la serpiente se distrajo con Ginny, totalmente dispuesta a destruirle la mente, Neville aprovechó para blandir la espada y hacerle un corte limpio, justo a la mitad del cuerpo.

La conexión de las varitas de Harry y Voldemort se rompió entonces, la segunda cayó para después salir volando a las manos de Harry y por fin, terminar con el Señor Oscuro.

Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia Harry de inmediato, seguramente habían tenido algún asunto en el departamento de misterios a juzgar por el cofre que venían cargando. Una serie de objetos rotos era lo que había quedado; todo lo que Voldemort había apreciado alguna vez y que seguramente había estado resguardado ahí. Todo para estar seguros de que ese enfrentamiento era el definitivo.

Los últimos mortífagos trataron de huir y los aurores se apresuraron a darles caza. Indiferentes a todo aquello, Neville y Ginny respiraban pesadamente, cubiertos por la ceniza a la que se había reducido la serpiente, ambos estaban heridos y demasiado débiles por la aventura que habían vivido en días pasados.

Ginny fue la primera en dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y aunque Neville hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, su preocupación por ella lo ayudó a llegar lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarla a levantarse. Era más o menos inútil, toda la adrenalina estaba por fin abandonando su cuerpo y dejándose sustituir por el dolor de sus pasadas heridas.

Neville hubiera querido sacarla de ahí en brazos, pero apenas era capaz de sostenerse él mismo con el peso de ella sobre uno de sus hombros; tuvo que descartar la idea y empezar a buscar a sus padres o a sus hermanos para que lo ayudaran.

Se encontró con Harry, igual de exhausto y cubierto de ceniza como ellos, Neville se preguntó si alguno sería capaz de aparecerse en esos momentos. Probablemente no.

Para su buena suerte, Arthur y Molly los encontraron a ellos y Arthur se hizo cargo de Ginny, condujeron a todos de vuelta al que había sido el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

El lugar poco a poco se iba llenando de heridos. El aroma de la victoria todavía no se dejaba respirar por completo, pero era real: habían ganado. ¡Harry lo había logrado!

-Harry viene para acá –había sido lo último que Ginny había escuchado, antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

 **-O-O-**

"Vive, Ginny. Vive por mí."

¿Cuántas veces entre sueños, Ginny había escuchado esas palabras, sentido un tacto tibio entre sus manos y sabido a certeza de quién se trataba?

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a sus visitantes murmurarle muchas otras cosas sin poder identificar la voz o a la persona?

¿Era eso amor? Debía ser. Debía ser porque a Ginny solo le interesaba encontrarse con unos ojos cuando su mente fuera capaz de salir de todo aquel torbellino de maldiciones. Su mente en la que aún estaban grabados los ojos de la serpiente, la frialdad con la que Tom la miraba cuando era niña, todo lo que le había hecho recordar… su mente que sólo se aclaraba para escucharlo a él.

"Por favor, por favor… quiero que vivas."

" _Por favor ven al baile con-conmigo…"_

" _¿Sí? ¿Sí, segura? ¿Segura? Está bien, practicaré, practicaré mucho… lo prometo, sí…"_

" _Lo siento… he practicado, Ginny lo siento… ¿Cómo está tu pie?"_

" _¿Me dejarías levantarte así? Soy torpe y eso… pero estoy seguro de que eso lo puedo hacer… ¿lo intentamos?"_

" _Ha sido una noche increíble, Ginny. No te preocupes por mí, ese chico, Corner… no pierdas esta oportunidad."_

Ginny nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero tenía muy pocos recuerdos de sus primeros dos años en el Colegio, el primero porque se había complicado con aquel diario; el segundo porque se había concentrado demasiado en dejar de llamar la atención. Sus primeros recuerdos realmente gratos después del diario, se los había dado aquel baile, las tardes previas ensayando con Neville y aquella noche en que por primera vez un chico la había mirado con insistencia. Todo gracias al muchacho envalentonado que la invitó.

Todo gracias a él. A su voz tan distinta del resto, que la llamaba entre una multitud solo a ella, que la miraba, que la había acompañado por todo ese tiempo. Que se había vuelto aquel hombre increíble por y para ella.

Entre aquella nebulosa de recuerdos: la cálida voz de Neville.

" _Por favor ven al baile con-conmigo…"_

 _"Vive por mi."_

 **-O-O-**

Cuando Ginny por fin abrió los ojos, sabía exactamente de quién eran su corazón y su mente.

Él dormitaba en una incómoda silla a su lado, con algún libro en el regazo y con el cabello cayéndole casi de forma tierna sobre el rostro.

Harry no estaba ahí, porque él también se había dado cuenta de que Ginny mejoraba cuando Neville le hablaba, había estado fuera de la vida de la joven por muchos años y de repente se había hecho tarde para volver a ella.

Todo lo que hacía falta en la habitación estaba ahí, a su lado. Ginny se incorporó lentamente hasta que una de sus manos alcanzó a rozar las de Neville.

-Gracias –murmuró cuando esté abrió los ojos -, gracias por salvarme.

Al momento siguiente, Neville y Ginny ya se refugiaban cada uno en los brazos del otro. Lo habían logrado: sobrevivir a ese último invierno de Guerra.

Y a pesar de todas las pérdidas, ganar.

A pesar de todo lo que había estado en su contra, no haberse perdido el uno al otro.

Y que otro invierno, otra nieve y otra casa sobre las ruinas de la Madriguera, después; pudieran reunirse, sentados a la mesa de Molly Weasley, junto a sus familiares y amigos para anunciar que se mudaban a su propia casa, era hora de hacer realidad aquel "nosotros" y de seguir creciendo juntos.

FIN.

 **-O-O-** **  
** **-O-O-O-**

 **-O-O-O-O-**

 **-O-**

¡Hasta aquí! :D ¡Ya se acabó!

No tengo mucha experiencia en la narrativa de acción o batallas, así que todo el escrito es un gran experimento, la verdad es que me gusta y espero haber logrado trasmitir las emociones a lo largo de la historia. Me demoré en subir esta parte porque la revisé mucho, tal vez demasiado, ¡Pero es cumple de Neville y no quería pasarlo por alto! Debía quedar sí o sí. Por ello, cualquier comentario es bienvenido y si ven errores también le agradecería ayudarme a verlos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, le tengo mucho cariño a esta pareja y por ellos quise hacerles este fic.

 **¡Sean felices!**

 **:D Sary ;)**


End file.
